Inside Me
by MonXELF
Summary: Everything comes with a price and magic is NO exception. But the price to be paid may not be what Gray had expected...Especially not in form of a couple of weirdos trying to haunt his body. AU!
1. Prologue

**YOOHOO~ Minna san! I again came up with a new fic! I know I am a dope and all that stuff for useless people but I just can't stop my train of fanfic ideas from moving! Please give it a read! And see this is a long prologue! My first long prologue…well it is long compared to the previous ones for my other fics…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FT**

Inside Me

Prologue

'Accept me' 'Let me come out' 'Release me, Gray' 'Let me surface' 'I will make you powerful' 'Let me come out!'

"SHUT UP!" Gray yelled all of a sudden. Hearing him yell out, Happy fell from Lucy's lap, Lucy jerked awake, Natsu groaned loudly from his motion sickness and Erza just twitched.

"What happened Gray?" Lucy asked looking at the ice mage sitting beside her and Happy. Gray faced her, his eyes were wide and sweat shone from his skin.

"Oh...nothing. Maybe a nightmare" he answered before settling comfortably in his seat.

"It must've been worse than a nightmare for you to scream out like that. You can talk about it with us if you want, we are always here." Erza said before punching Natsu unconscious once again. Gray just muted all of his teammates out and thought about his so-called _nightmare_. He has been hearing this kind of voices ever since _he himself_ murdered his father. He didn't care if Silver himself had told him otherwise, it didn't changed the fact that he is his father's murderer. He felt somebody nudge his side. He turned to see Happy looking at him with worried eyes.

"What do you Happy and can you please quit looking at me like that" he said while Happy still gazed at him.

"Gray" Happy said while pointing down. Gray looked down to see that the area around him was freezing. He caught blue light shining slightly through the sleeve of his jacket. He immediately forced the ice to melt before Erza caught a glimpse on it. After it was fine once again, he turned towards Happy.

"You willn't tell anybody about this, am I clear?" he said as Happy just nodded. He sighed before rubbing his temples in frustration. He was sure he was gonna go mad if these horrid voices will continue to disrupt his thoughts and sleep. Deliora wasn't enough and now this! This was just too much for him to handle.

"Finally! Land!" Natsu yelled as everyone stepped out of the train. They had just reached Magnolia after completing a job.

"You are embarrassing us Natsu, please stop it" Lucy said while dragging her luggage behind her.

'Come Gray…come here' Gray heard a voice calling him from his left side. A slight gust of chilly wind brushed against his left side.

"Oi Ice princess, are ya coming or not?" Natsu asked but got no response.

"Oi-" Natsu was stopped mid-way as Gray sprinted off towards the opposite way of the way they had to take.

"Go ahead, I have some business to handle" he yelled back while running away and eventually disappeared behind the crowd.

"What was that about?" Natsu wondered while he and Happy made their way towards the guild. Erza dragged her luggage and went after them while Lucy struggled with her and Gray's luggage which the all time stripper of their guild had left behind.

Gray ran around in the forest, the chill in the air was increasing considerably while it was still summer in Magnolia.

'FREE ME!'

Gray covered his ears as the shrill cry rang out. He looked around but found no one. The forest was darkening yet it was roughly 2 hours before sunset. He ran around in search of this eery feeling but only the freezing air and dead drop silence was there. He looked around the forest to see it was pitch black.

"Who are you?! Why are you hiding!?" he yelled in the pitch blackness.

'Gray…I am you'

Suddenly a figure formed out the shadows. It's skin was pale white, his hair were white but the sclera of his eyes was black with his iris a deadly ice blue. He wore white robes with highlights of black. He looked as if he had come from a black and white picture if not for his eyes. But the most shocking thing was that he looked just like Gray.

"Who..who are you?" Gray asked shocked due to the sudden appearance of this being.

"I told you Gray, I am you and you are me. By the way, I am generally known as Shiro. The demon inside you is me. I was transferred on with your Ice Devil Slaying powers. You must be shocked right well you ought to be. Poor Silver died before he even was able to tell you about me" Shiro said while running a paper white hand through his snow white hair.

"What do you want from me?" Gray asked, wearing his calm and cool look.

"I want you to…free me! yes! Let me out and then you will see how much power I can give you" Shiro said while grinning maniacally.

"No, I will not. Never!" Gray yelled gripping his throbbing arm. The seal was blinking rapidly and the same was happening on Shiro's arm.

"ACCEPT ME!" Shiro hollered. "See what I can do!" Shiro continued. The scene returned to the forest floor with the sun setting. He raised his left arm towards the forest when suddenly ice spurted through the ground and destroyed everything in its path in a radius of 1 km. "This is the weakest level of my power" he said while lowering his hand. Gray was just staring in shock around the once lush green forest which was now a death bed.

"STOP IT! GO AWAY! I DON'T WANT YOUR FUCKING POWER! GO AWAY!" he yelled as Shiro just tsk-ed before disappearing but not before saying.

"I will come back…Gray chan and you will accept me willingly"

TBC

**Okay guys, I know if it sounds a little…like crap. Anyways, who else out there is waiting for Trollshima to finally give Gray an appearance! I have been waiting since so long for him to reveal more about Gray's IDS magic but he doesn't even gives him a slight glimpse! Yeah like fucking damnit god I can't wait anymore! Whenever a new chapter is published I always sit in front of my pop's smart phone, anticipating that now Gray will come, now Gray will make an appearance but no! I just wonder if this Monday will be like the previous one too…**

**Anyways, review and tell me if it is worth continuing or not!...and did anybody found out where I used the BLEACH concept…?**


	2. Devil Released

**The re-written chappie is here people!**

**First things first, thanks WelcomeToTheAnimeParade for beta-ing~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FT**

Inside Me

Chapter 1

Devil Released

"No!"

A bloodied body...frozen and then torn apart…

The terror in the little boy's eyes…

_"M-monster! Y-y-you killed h-him!"_

"I didn't do it..."

"Both you and me know that you did it."

"No! I didn't do it on my own free will."

_"What had he done to deserve this? Tell me!"_

_"M-my d-d-daddy...NOOO!"_

"But the ones killed by our powers say something else...don't they." He smirked eerily.

Thump.

"I didn't kill him."

"Yes you did. We all know it."

"No...I...I didn't... No."

"YES YOU DID IT! ADMIT IT AND ACCEPT ME! YOU ARE ME AND I AM YOU! WHATEVER I DO YOU ARE THE ONE RESPONSIBLE! ADMIT IT, GRAY...YOU KILLED THAT MAN, THE LITTLE GIRL AND MAYOR OF THAT OLD TOWN! YOU OBLITERATED THEM!"

"Stop! Please just shut the hell up!"

Silence.

No reply.

Gray looked around himself. There was no sign of Shiro anywhere anymore.

Sigh.

He got up from where he had previously slumped against the tree and started to walk away...away from the frozen corpses lying all around him. He could feel the primary symptoms of a migraine from the pounding in his head. He rubbed his temples to make it slightly better but it just amplified even more. It was all catching up to him…the three dead bodies…lying on the ground…

He felt horribly disgusted by himself…

He killed them…

He was no better than Deliora…

His legs gave away from under him making him fall face first on the ground. His body felt way too weak to even move an inch. He was drowning in the heavy dark guilt…his eyes smoldering with the unshed tears of regret and shame…

A form materialized in front of him.

Shiro crouched down near the side of his head.

"Did you see it? This is what my power can do! That was just a punishment for not accepting me…and if you will continue to be stubborn, I can guarantee you next time there will be more than just the corpses of strangers lying around you, you know what I am saying right?" Shiro said, tracing the scar on Gray's forehead with his finger.

"No…I will not allow you to hurt them" Gray said while trying to get up but his body wasn't cooperating with him.

"Who said I was asking for your permission? I can do it on my own free will! I just want you to accept me so I can use my powers to their full potential! I don't see any kind of problem with that." Shiro said, his hand running through Gray's hair absent-mindedly.

"Get away…"

"Just say 'I accept Shiro as my other half and allow him access to my soul' and I will do as you please." Shiro said, sighing at the late teen on the icy ground.

"Never. If you can dispose of lives like they are nothing then I am definitely not gonna accept you."

"Stop being so stubborn, will you?! I am trying to be nice here and you are taking advantage of it!"

Gray felt the grip on his hair tighten painfully.

"You still haven't seen my bad side Gray and I can assure it won't be a good experience, so just do as I am saying and do both of us a favour by accepting me."

"No!"

"You choose the hard way, right? Well, don't say that I didn't warn you."

Shiro stood up, raising Gray up to be at an eye level.

Soon icy winds enveloped both of them. Shiro placed his hand just above Gray's heart before he started entering in the ice mage's body. Gray just stood there; the pain literally shocked him right to the core that he wasn't even able to move a single muscle. The feeling was utterly unbearable. It felt as if his whole body was being torn apart and then stitched together…continuously.

Soon Shiro was fully inside the devil slayer's body.

The winds stopped.

But instead of Gray, there stood a creature that looked like a blended version of both Gray and Shiro. His skin was paper white but his hair was raven black. He was shirtless but his black pants were replaced by the white ones Shiro wore. His eyes were a mixed version of theirs. The sclera was black while the iris was a mix between Gray's dark blue and Shiro's ice blue.

"Now I will make you feel the true nature of my power."

And with that, the half demon vanished.

He appeared in the council, startling the members.

"Let's have some fun, shall we?" the half demon said with fake cheerfulness.

He lunged at the council members, claws of ice erupting from his fingers. His eyes were holding a mad glint in them, warning the members against the imminent danger. Just as the half demon got close enough to strike, a shield was formed separating him and the council members.

Suddenly Doranbolt and Lahar arrived with their troop of Rune Knights following them.

"Capture him!" Lahar ordered, the knights rushing with their weapons drawn out. Immense amount of magic was unleashed by the demonic ice mage's body, throwing everyone off their feet.

Not wasting another moment, Doranbolt used his magic and appeared right behind the demon with Magic Restraining cuffs in his hands.

What he didn't know was that the half demon had sensed his presence. The demon spun on his heel, a sword of ice in his hands, ready to stab Doranbolt with it.

Doranbolt sensed the sudden movement but it was too late to evade the attack.

Suddenly the half demon stopped, the sword centimetres away from piercing Doranbolt's heart. The demon's features turned into one of sheer agony before he screeched in pain. The colour of his eyes started to darken and lighten rapidly.

Icy winds enveloped the whole room, the demon screaming and thrashing wildly. And then he ran away.

"Come on! We have to capture him!" Lahar ordered before sprinting off after the demon. The being was running at nearly super-sonic speed, leaving a trail of ice in his wake. The knights followed the trail and soon reached the forest on the outskirts of Magnolia.

The blended form of Gray and Shiro reached the area with the frozen corpses before Gray finally managed to force Shiro out of himself.

"Stay…away!" he panted out, falling on his knees in exhaustion. Shiro scowled at the devil slayer in front of him before sitting down cross legged in front of the panting form.

"Well to be frank, what you just saw was just a glimpse of what will happen to everyone in the world if you won't accept me and learn to use my powers." He said, doodling on the ice covered ground.

"But…but you don't even think once before killing someone! How can I accept you if you are like that?"

"Well! I am like that because of YOU!"

"Because of me?" Gray asked, taken aback but the sudden and seemingly pointless accusation.

"Yes!" Shiro answered before he suddenly disappeared.

"Shiro! I need answers!" Gray yelled but got nothing in response.

"Fullbuster?"

Gray turned around to find Lahar and Doranbolt standing there, a small group of rune knights in tow. "Yes?"

"What are you doing here?" Doranbolt questioned motioning towards the frozen area. Suddenly his eyes caught sight of the corpses lying around. "Holy crap…" he gasped out in shock before glaring down at the ice mage on ground. "Did you do this?" he asked, still glaring. Gray jumped a little at the sudden accusation before looking at the ground.

"I asked you something! Fullbuster, did you do this or not!?"

"I…I-I…I did but I-I didn't." Gray muttered, looking up to face them when suddenly his arms were roughly pulled behind his back and he was pushed down on the ground. The symbol on his arm started to pulsate with energy as Gray thrashed around wildly.

"Hold him down!" Lahar yelled, man of his soldiers coming forward to keep the devil slayer grounded. But their attempts were futile, Gray's skin was becoming way too cold to touch. The colour of his eyes started to change and the symbol on his arm glowed brightly.

"Knock him out! Fast!" Lahar ordered when Doranbolt took his sword and struck the thrashing with it's hilt on his head. Gray's bod fell back limply on the ground, the magical tension around them eased somewhat.

"What the hell was that!?" Doranbolt panted out, standing with the support of his sword.

"We need to get him to the council. We can't let him endanger the other citizens too." Lahar said while motioning some of his men to carry the limp figure off the ground and into their carriage.

~Next day, Fairy Tail~

The rune knights stood around the guild hall, keeping a close eye on the members. Doranbolt was up in Makarov's office, talking with him and Gildarts about some classified matters.

_Everything was in ruins and covered with ice…screaming rang around the whole destroyed landscape…a lone figure was roaming around, looking as if searching for someone, destroying anything or anyone who came in his path…Everyone from the guild was frozen save a single person…and that single person was the one who destroyed everything…Gray!_

"Carla? Carla!? Are you okay?"

Carla just rubbed her temples, trying to get rid of the vision she just had. She looked up to find Wendy looking at her, a worried frown creasing her forehead.

"Yes I am Wendy, no need to worry." She answered. Right at that moment, Makarov, Gildarts and Doranbolt entered the guild hall.

"Erza, Natsu, Lucy and Happy; please accompany us." Doranbolt said.

"But why?" Lucy asked, standing up from the stool she was sitting on.

"All of your questions will get answered once we reach there." Makarov answered, turning around and walking outside with Gildarts and Doranbolt following him. The members of Team Natsu glanced warily at the rune knights before following the three outside.

~The Magic Council~

All of them stood in front of the huge building before they were escorted inside.

"Kindly wait here and enter when you are called." Doranbolt said before motioning for Gildarts and Makarov to follow him.

"I just wish that we won't be arrested for the destruction you guys caused on our last mission." Lucy groaned before slumping down against the wall, the images of her behind the bars circling around her head.

"Where is that popsicle at a time like this?" Natsu wondered, looking around the corridor before plopping down on one of the chairs.

"I just hope he isn't in some kind of trouble." Erza sighed.

Makarov, accompanied by Gildarts, followed Doranbolt inside the big room. He looked around to see the masters of various guilds and the S-class mages, sitting along the walls. The council members were sitting along the wall opposite to the doors. But the person who was standing in the dead centre of the room was his main concern. His body was covered in runes, his hands were cuffed behind his back and some sort of barrier was separating him from others.

He immediately made his way towards him and stood in front of him. Gray was just looking down, apparently too lost in his own thoughts.

"Gray?" he said, placing his hand on the translucent barrier.

"I am sorry, gramps." Gray mumbled, looking at Makarov with a guilty look on his face. Makarov was just about to say something when the head started speaking.

"I apologize for calling you all on such short notice but this matter is of grave importance and needs to be dealt with quickly. Lahar," he motioned towards him "please everyone about the incident that happened yesterday and why this young wizard is here."

"Of course master. Let me begin from the beginning. Over the past few days there had been slight fluctuations in the magical atmosphere of the kingdom, especially Magnolia. They weren't that strong or worth to be looked upon as such kind of fluctuations often happen, so we just decided to not pry further into the matter. But yesterday, we sensed some heavily disturbing ones near the forest. Just when we were going to examine what was causing them, they just disappeared. But then they re-appeared, in the council's meeting room. When we entered we found a demon, trying to kill the members."

Gray flinched lightly at the word 'demon' which didn't escape Gildarts' keen eyes.

"We tried to capture it but it ran away, as if it was in pain. We followed it until we reached the forest. The whole area was frozen, as if ice age had decided to come back. As we progressed through the frozen area, we came across several dead bodies of which 3 were human. They were frozen like everything else. And then, we found him!" Lahar said, gesturing towards the captive devil slayer.

"He was sitting amidst all of that, unscathed. When we asked him about it, he admitted he did it."

"No I didn't! He did it!" Gray yelled at the man, his hands gripping the chains tightly.

"Kindly don't interrupt, you aren't allowed to speak." Doranbolt said, only to be the prey of the devil slayer's glare.

"Then don't make false accusations!" Gray said, glaring venomously at the man.

"Keep quiet!" the council head roared before looking at Lahar and asking, "Is that all, Lahar?"

"Yes, sir."

"Thank you. Now that you all aware of the situation, we can finally begin our meeting." He said. Makarov was escorted to a seat while Gildarts chose to stand beside Gray. "First we have to decide on his sentence." He said, staring at the teen in front of him.

"But I never admitted being guilty." Gray said, staring back at the old man.

"We have proof that you killed them and on top of that, attempted to kill all the council members too."

"But I didn't! Why can't you just understand it!?" Gray yelled, punching the barrier in irritation. All of the people in the room held their breaths as they saw the energy rippling out of his body, the colour of his eyes changing to ice blue as he glared at the council head.

"Because it is you who needs to stop being so stubborn and understand and ju-just accept your crime!" another member of the council yelled back. Gildarts sensed how tensed up Gray was, so he decided to jump in.

"Then why can't you stop being so stubborn and for once, listen to him!" he said, looking at the people in front of him.

"We know he is a demon so why bother, huh?"

Makarov was seething angrily, his magic tumbling off him in waves. "How dare you call him that!?"

"Because he is that! What did you think all these chains and runes are for?!"

"You mean…"

"Yes, to refrain from using any kind of magic ultimately stopping him from going all demon killer on us" Lahar piped in.

"Gray?" Gildarts said, turning towards the teen for his approval only to be greeted by the sight of the raven head looking down at his rune covered body.

"You don't believe us do you?" the head asked, getting two pairs of glaring eyes fixated on him.

"Well we can care care less and just proceed on." One of the members said.

"I suggest that we execute him."

The person who proposed this idea was soon on the floor, gripping his bloody and visibly fractured nose.

"Mr. Clive! Calm down or we will have to arrest you on the charge of assaulting a member of the council!" Doranbolt said, motioning for two of the rune knights to get the member away from the mage.

"Fuck your council to hell!" Gildarts said, readying another blow of magic.

"Don't get too hyped up Gildarts, it isn't gonna change anything." Gray said and when Gildarts looked at him he mouthed him a silent 'thank you' which Gildarts returned with a small smile.

"Now coming back, how many of you agree that he should be executed?"

Nearly every hand went up but when the result came, it was 50-50. Makarov just sighed in relief.

"We shouldn't wait anymore than we already have! Allowing him to live is like starting our own countdown."

"I second that!"

"But he should be given a chance! It isn't fair to not give him one!"

"If we give him a chance it will be like giving a death sentence to the whole population."

"Fairy Tail has been a pain in our asses since like forever! I think we should just get over and done with the whole guild!"

"From where did Fairy Tail come into this?!" Bob questioned, standing up.

"The guild in itself is a hazard, producing such abnormalities just proves that it should be disbanded right away!"

"Yeah, what better than getting rid of the main root of the whole problem!"

"SHUT UP!"

Everyone fell silent, the two spinning knights fell to the ground with dull thuds too. All of them looked at the mage in centre. It was then that they noticed the broken chains, disappearing runes, broken cuffs and his demonic eyes.

"Gray?" Gildarts questioned, touching the teen on his arm. He immediately withdrew his hand back, his skin was way too cold.

"I sent him to take a nap! Now it's just Shiro here!" Shiro answered, smiling eerily.

TBC

**Okaaay, so here ya have it. Truth to be told, this chappie was ready waay before and beat-ed too…you can blame my increasingly worsening health…nope I am not dying…yet. You can say my body is kinda adamnt on poisoning itself…XD**

**So yeah, it's all my fault and not my dearest beta's~**

**Next chappie…it's under construction as of yet…may take some time 'cus school has already started…Sorry.**

**Hope you liked this chappie better than the previous one~!**

**Anybody else gushing over the new Ice Trail chappies?**


	3. My Father

**Disclaimer: I don't own FT**

Inside Me

Chapter 2

My Father

"Shiro? What are you talking about, Gray?" Gildarts asked, thoroughly confused.

Shiro clicked his tongue in annoyance before facing the mage. "I already told you that I am Shiro. Gray is taking a small nap right n-" Shiro stopped when suddenly the doors of the big room were thrown open.

"Gramps! We sensed some big ass magi-!? Popsicle!?"

"Gray!? What are you doing here?" Erza asked, taken aback. 'Gray' turned to face them, grinning.

"Hello there! I guess you are his teammates, right? I am Shiro, his fabulous inner devil! It's my pleasure to meet ya all!" he said, smiling at them. He went towards them, fending off the oncoming rune knights with a single flick of his wrist. Lucy and Wendy shuddered slightly; they had never seen Gray smile so…maniacally? Whatever kind it was, it was seriously creepy.

"His inner WHAT!?" Natsu yelled, making Shiro jump back slightly. He rubbed his ears, trying to ease the pain.

"Stop yelling, you are hurting my ears!" he whined, trying to get rid of the ringing in his ears.

"But how come Gray has a friggin demon inside him?" Erza asked, strangely calm but her constant tapping of foot gave her nervousness away.

"I guess you all know that Silver passed the Devil Slaying magic to Gray when he finally died, right? But what you may not know is that when his father i.e. my previous master entrusted the magic to Gray he unconsciously passed me with the magic too. So here I am, trying to help that brat when all he does is reject me. That puny fool…"

Aaaand his mutterings continued.

Finally Wendy decided to break his monologue. "Ano, Shiro-san?"

"Yes?" Shiro answered, finally out of his musings on how he will kill these freaking council members after the way they treated his host/master.

"Why is Gray-san rejecting you? There must be a reason for him to do so," She asked innocently. Just as Shiro had opened his mouth to answer, he felt something binding his arms. He turned around, glaring ferociously at the man who dared to interrupt him.

"Get away you fairies or we will arrest you too!" the council men yelled, coming to bind the demon with the most superior binding spells they knew.

"You friggin shits of bats I am gonna fucking murder ya punks!" Shiro yelled, thoroughly angry. He had had enough of these selfish eccentric people. "Get away Gray's team or I can't guarantee if you will get out alive of this."

Before the others could even blink, Shiro was high up in the air. Time seemed to stop as he turned mid air, his red eyes shining while a big grin formed on his face. And then he descended, like a missile.

He collided with one of the council men who had bound his arms. Just as the man fell unconscious, the binds on his arms fell too. He smirked, before glaring ominously at the others from the council. He conjured up a sword of ice and went towards the nearest council person. He ignored the red headed requip mage and the pink haired dragon slayer who were yelling at him to stop.

"Now you will pay…" he sneered out. Suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks. The others in the room held their breaths as color seemed to further drown from the deathly pale skin. Shiro coughed harshly, falling on his knees. He clutched his throat as if someone was choking him. Handprints started to appear on his throat as he choked before letting out a pain filled scream. The person he was just going to attack smirked. He took out his own dagger and threw it at the figure suffering on the floor. Just before it could hit the half demon dead on his chest, it was deflected by a well aimed sword.

Erza and Natsu came and stood in front of Shiro, giving off a deadly aura. Wendy, Lucy and the exceeds were trying to help the demon on the ground.

"Don't you dare hurt him or I am personally gonna make sure that you die a really really slow death." Erza sneered. She never really was the one who talked back to higher ups like that but the current situation was an exception, a big one. Natsu's glare was enough to make the man run away with his tail between his legs.

"Gray-san!"

All the people present turned their attention towards the now not-Shiro. Gray's raven hair still held some white strands but they were disappearing slowly too. Color was returning to his skin but the handprint on his neck was still same as before. He blinked up hazily at the faces hovering above him before darkness finally enveloped him.

"Is he alright?" Jura asked, coming over to the group.

"I don't…how come there is a handprint on his neck?" Wendy wondered, her hands hovering over the limp mage's neck. Suddenly a golden light shone near Gray's body as Loki materialized beside him.

"Loki?"

"H-h-he was here…Oh no…no…" Loki whimpered, clutching his head in his hands. His breaths came in short and rushed pants, sweat rolling off like rivers. "No!"

●҉҉◌҉҉●

"Shiro..." a voice bounced off the walls of the cave.

"Shiro…Daddy is coming…"

A humorless laugh echoed through.

"I am coming…"

●҉҉◌҉҉●

"Is he alright?" Erza questioned the pink haired lady who was looking over the celestial spirit. Lucy was sitting on the other side of the bed, Loki's key clutched tightly in her hands.

"No need to worry, he just had a small panic attack," Porlyusica replied, heading over to the other bed where Gray was currently lying. She checked his heart rate, monitored his brain activity before getting up with a sigh.

Erza looked at her questioningly receiving a shake of head.

"Just hope he will wake up soon." Porlyusica said, turning towards the door to exit. Suddenly all of them heard a loud gasp as Gray suddenly sat up. Porlyusica turned towards him with a raised eyebrow.

"Well that was fast," She commented. Erza rushed towards his side, Lucy soon following her.

They heard loud commotion from outside followed by some yells and pounding on the door.

"Natsu," Erzasighed.

●҉҉◌҉҉●

Natsu poked his fork through the food on his plate. Happy had gone with Wendy and Charles to Porlyusica's place to fetch some herbs she had mentioned.

"Is the world ending or something? I have never seen Natsu sitting still with food in front of him!" Macao whispered to his all time buddy. Wakaba just nodded before adding "In the guild no less."

Natsu sighed for the ninth time that day, bored out of his wits. Nothing was appealing to him, even the food was tasting bland now. Suddenly his ears twitched lightly as he heard a voice. A huge grin made itself known on his face before he stood up suddenly, making both the chair and table clatter down to the floor.

Everyone currently in the guild house looked at him in astonishment. But he just laughed before sprinting towards the infirmary upstairs. He pushed away the guard that were trying to stop him and went to pound on the door.

"HEY! Lemme go! I gotta beat that punk's ass for troubling us so much!" he yelled at the guards that were currently holding him down. Not being able to free himself, he bit the arm of the one who had grabbed his arms. The guard yelled in pain, his grip loosening. Taking the advantage of the situation, Natsu kicked the other in the shins and freed himself from their hold.

"YOU BRAT!" came a yell and huge hand planted itself in between the dragon slayer and the door.

"G-Gramps!" Natsu nearly squeaked, stopping his struggles. The guard glared at him while he just cowered in front of the old guild master.

"You brat! We are already shit deep in trouble, don't cause anymore!" Makarov scolded him, smacking him once over the head. Natsu rubbed the sore spot lightly before pointing towards the closed door.

"But gramps! That idi-!"

Suddenly the door opened, revealing the resident Titania. "Is awake." She completed, before stepping aside from the doorway.

Gray was standing, stretching his limbs like he had just woken from a nap.

"Get ready you ice pr-AAAAAHH!" Natsu yelled only to be swatted away like a fly by the one and only Titania.

"He just woke up you idiot," she said, looking at the ice mage who was wearing a confused expression. "And you!" she pointed her finger at Gray.

"Explain yourself," she ordered, looking pointedly at him. Everyone else too looked at him, expecting answers.

"Explain what? What are you talking about Erza?" Gray questioned, clueless about what was going on.

"Don't kid around Gray, it's a really serious matter," Lucy said, her face grave. All this was taking its toll on her as was depicted by the heavy bags under eyes or the disastrous state of her hair.

"I am not kidding Luce, I seriously have no idea what you guys are talking about! Didn't we just return from that job? What are we doing here in the infirmary? Wait a sec…Is that Loki!? What happened to him? Is he alright?"

"The question here is, are you alright Gray? Porlyusica did he get some kind on amnesia or something?" Makarov asked the pink haired healer.

Porlyusica just shook her head. "I think the stress and trauma his brain had experienced recently might have done something to him. His brain might've acted on defense and hid those memories somewhere in some deep pits of his mind. And it's for the good too, at least that thing will be suppressed for time being. During that we can find some solution for his problem," she explained, earning an understanding nod from the short old man.

"Umm I am still here you know so can you please elaborate?" Gray voiced out, looking annoyed. Natsu thought this moment was appropriate to make his presence known too.

"So you mean you forgot all ruckus you caused?" he asked, the raven head who just continued to glare at him.

"Shiro! Are you in there!?" Natsu hollered, knocking on Gray's skull which earned him a knee to his gut.

"Stop it you idiot! Are you so brain dead that you even forgot my freaking name?!"

"Natsu! We don't need another visit by him so kindly just shut up." Erza seethed at him, pulling him back by his scarf.

"I a-am s-s-sorry!" Natsu choked out, trying to loosen the scarf around his neck.

"You better be."

Gray sighed, rubbing his temples in irritation. He pushed Natsu aside and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going, Gray?" Makarov questioned him but Gray just continued on his way. "Gray!" Makarov called again.

"I am going home gramps, kinda tired," he said but just as he opened the door, two guards stood in his way. "Huh? What are they doing here gramps?" he questioned, turning around.

Makarov moved forward and motioned for them to leave the door. "Don't worry, he is my responsibility. I will talk with the council," he told the guards before motioning Gray forward. "Go on, they won't bother you anymore but I want you to report to the guild tomorrow in the morning, positively."

"Got it. See ya tomorrow," Gray said, setting out towards his home.

●҉҉◌҉҉●

"But I gotta give it, you seriously are a pretty good actor. Never thought they will be fooled so easily!" Shiro mused, plopping down on a bean bag.

Gray ran his hand through his raven locks, facing the devil. "Seriously though, I never thought that I will be working with you. This seems so ridiculous!"

"But we are on a truce right so quit whining like a kid and try to think of a plan. If we don't stop him soon, shit is gonna happen and that wouldn't be good."

"Yeah yeah I know but, I don't even have a single idea of who you are talking about," Gray complained, looking at his feet.

"Do you remember, that time in the council, when I was controlling your body?" Shiro questioned, receiving a glare.

"Of course, how can I forget that!" Gray snapped annoyed at the fact of being treated like a mere vessel.

Shiro raised his hands in surrender, trying to calm the other guy down. "Calm down kid, we are on a truce, remember?"

Gray sighed but nodded nonetheless.

"Okay, so I take it that you remember the third person, the shadow with the red eyes?" Shiro asked, hopeful.

Gray thought hard, trying to remember what he saw in that black void. Suddenly red filled his vision as he fell back on the mattress. He gasped, rubbing his eyes to get rid of the after effect. Shiro was already by his side, looking at him.

"By your reaction, I take it that you do remember him," Shiro nodded to himself.

"Wh-what was that thing?!" Gray suddenly yelled, standing up. He looked around before his eyes found Shiro. "Do you know anything about that? Everything just suddenly went red! Like bright blood red!"

"Uh-oh. It's progressing, much faster than I thought." Shiro wondered out loud, rubbing his temples. Gray looked at him, desperate for answers. Shiro faced him, his pale lips pressed in a thin line.

"That man, he is…he…"

Gray looked expectantly at the fumbling demon. Shiro felt his gaze and sighed, gathering his courage.

"He is my father."

TBC

**Hello again everyone~! Think I got way tooo late, ne? Ne. Anyways, I finally spit out something for you guys, hope it isn't way too boring and stuff~! Once again thanks to my savior for making this worth reading, WelcomeToTheAnimeParade~!**

**I will try to update again soon, so please don't kill me~!**

**Reviews are much appreciated! **


	4. Being Buddies?

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to its rightful owners.**

**Might seem OOC due to my long absence from the fandom but I tried my best to correct it…Happy reading!**

Inside Me

Chapter 3

Being Buddies?

"Your fath-WHAT!?"

"Yes, that creepy ass red eyed freak was my father."

"Aw man! This is way shittier than I first thought!" Gray groaned out, laying down on his bed's side, his legs dangling down.

Silence.

More silence.

"Hey…" Gray began, sitting up. He crossed his legs and found a pillow to squish in his arms for a more comfortable position.

"Yeah?" Shiro replied, looking away from the books he was fondling with.

"If he's your father then that means that he is even stronger than you, ne?"

"Sadly, yes he is."

"Damn."

"Damn squared."

Silence.

"What to do now? Any plans?"

"No effing idea whatsoever. But for the record, he is a fire elemental."

This quipped Gray's curiosity, "Fire? But aren't you an ice elemental?"

"I was adopted."

"Oh."

Silence.

An owl went flying by.

Gray sighed tiredly, "This is getting nowhere dude. The only things we know are some crazy fire elemental demon,"

"Who is also my adoptive father," Shiro added.

"Yeah right, well he is after us to take over my body as his new vessel."

"Aaaand kill me so he won't have any rivals anymore," Shiro completed.

"Phew, that was tiring. Care for some sleep now?" Gray asked, throwing a spare pillow at the guy on the chair.

Shiro caught it effortlessly before throwing it back, "No thanks, we elemental spirits don't need sleep at all."

"Whatever suits you, night."

"Yeah, night."

Gray swiftly threw away his clothes, save for his boxers, and laid down on his bed.

After a few minutes…

"Aaargh! Stop staring you creep! I can't sleep like this!" Gray complained, sitting up and glaring at the other.

Shiro grinned slyly before getting up from the chair he was sitting on and headed out of the room, "Fine sleeping beauty, carry on with your beauty sleep. I will just go downstairs."

Once the door clicked shut behind the white being, Gray laid down on his bed again and soon was lulled into the velvety covers of sleep.

_Gray's eyes opened with a start. He immediately sat up and looked around the dark landscape. "What the…"_

_He heard a sizzling sound emitting from behind him. He turned his upper body around and found something burning. He cautiously stood up and went towards it._

_"Holy Mavis…" he mumbled out in shock. The thing burning wasn't anything other than a picture of his family, Fairy Tail._

_"I bet you don't want it to turn into reality, right little boy?"_

_The deep voice near his ear sent shivers down his spine. He looked around but found no one._

_"Don't be so troubled, I won't do anything like that…yet."_

_This was scaring the shit out of Gray now, "Who are you?" he questioned the air._

_"You wanna see me boy?"_

_Gray nodded his head, feeling slightly stupid as he did so because he couldn't see anyone he should be answering to._

_"Okay then, don't tell me I didn't ask you."_

_**Red.**_

"WAAH!" Gray woke up with a yelp. He looked around his room and was relieved that everything was normal.

Suddenly the door to his room was thrown open by a frantic Shiro, "You had a nightmare!? Right!?" The demon appeared particularly excited.

Gray was still trying to calm his heart rate and this barging spirit-demon-thingy didn't help one bit.

After a few seconds he finally regained his breath.

"He is gonna attack Fairy Tail!" he yelled, grabbing a hold of the other's arms and shaking him violently. "He can't kill them!"

Shiro was getting dizzy by every passing second, "Hey hey hey HEY! Stop it!"

"But if he kills them am gonna ravage him. Grrr."

"SNAP OUT PABO!" Shiro yelled, smacking the other.

Gray blinked his eyes. Once. Twice.

"What happened?"

Shiro sighed, placing his hand on the other's forehead and closing his eyes. He murmured a spell underneath his breath and soon the scenes of the nightmare flashed before his eyes. Once done, he removed his hand and faced the confused one.

"He is trying to subdue you into giving in. That bastard is trying to blackmail you, puny poop flying bat shit crazy lunat-!"

"Stop with the lovely adjectives, I certainly don't wanna hear them."

"Sorry."

"But did you get any clue? Any inkling of what his plans might be?"

"The only thing I can say, don't get affected by these useless illusions of his."

"Will try."

"You better do."

Gray noticed the time, it was already morning. Having no other thing to do, he decided to head to the guild. While getting up, he looked at the demonic spirit staring at him.

"Hey."

"Yeah?"

"Are you gonna go in here again?" Gray questioned, pointing towards his head.

Shiro nodded, "That way I can keep check if that bastard decides to pay us another visit. Yesterday he nearly killed us, ya know." he said, pointing towards the identical hand shaped bruises on their necks.

"Well then, come on." Gray said, standing up.

"Get ready then," Shiro chirped out. He stood in front of the other and aligned their foreheads together. In a blink of the eye, he was gone. Gray stumbled backwards, feeling as if a truck had just rammed into him.

_"I am in!"_ a voice came in his head.

"Yeah, I very well know that idiot."

In a few minutes, the devil slayer was standing in front of the guild's doors.

"Here goes."

_"Your sanity,"_ came a snickering voice. Gray nearly jumped, startled.

_"Don't do THAT!"_ he yelled in his mind.

_"Fiiiine, poop."_

_"What the actual hell…gosh, just shut up."_

_"Nope, you first."_

_"I said for YOU to SHUT UP! So you shut up!"_

_"You first."_

_"You!"_

_"YOU!"_

"YOU!" Gray accidentally voiced it out loud, earning weird looks. To them it looked like he was yelling at the poor door.

_"Damn you Shiro."_

_"My sweetest pleasures, darling."_

_"Yuck!"_

_"Now enter already, people are giving weird looks again."_

_"It's all your fault!"_

_"Open the damn door!"_

Gray kicked open the doors, fuming. He stepped inside and went over to the bar, a glass of iced water sliding in front of him.

He mumbled a quiet thanks to the ever-smiling Mira and swallowed the whole glass in one go. He looked around the fairly empty guild hall and noticed the overflowing requests on the request board.

"Hey Mira?"

"Yes, Gray?"

"Can I take one of the solo missions?"

Mira peered hard at him, when satisfied that he looked normal, she nodded, "You can find whichever one you like but please take master's permission before heading out."

"Yeah fine. Thanks a bunch."

"No problem."

Soon he was browsing through the hoards of requests, looking for a desirable solo mission.

_"Ha! Look Gray! I found the ideal one!"_

"Huh?"

_"That one! With 9,000 jewels! Catching a bunch of cockroaches is easy-peasy for us!"_

Gray ripped out that one request. "Hey Mira!" he called for the bartender's attention.

"Yes?"

"Where is gramps? I think I got a pretty easy one."

Mira smiled at him before pointing towards the direction the master's office was, "He is in his office."

"Thanks!" he said, flashing a smile in her direction before heading towards the office. He was gonna knock on the door when some kinda force held him back from doing so.

_"Shhiiirrooo!"_

_"Stop idiot! Listen carefully! I can hear something that might be of aid to us."_

Gray's ears perked lightly, his new hearing ability coming to work.

"But isn't it alright for him to stay here instead of going back to Era with you? The brat doesn't even remember a thing!" It was Makarov's voice and Gray was pretty damn sure that this talk was regarding the ruckus Shiro had caused yesterday.

_"Don't put all the blame on me! I needed to do it so that poop flying bastard won't catch us!"_

_"Yeah yeah, now keep quiet."_

"I understand what you are trying to say but here the whole kingdom is at stake. We can't let a mage with a power such as his roam around so casually."

"So you are just gonna keep the innocent boy in a cage, fantastic!" Makarov yelled sarcastically. Lahar could only sigh.

"We know it's not the best solution. We know it's wrong of snatching someone's freedom for no apparent fault of his but for the safety of our kingdom, we have to do this."

Gray could feel the pulsating magic coming from inside.

"Calm down master Makarov or we will have to forcefully subdue you."

"No one can take my children from me without their consent, not even you or your puny council! I agreed for the 24 hour surveillance in the GUILD not in ERA!"

_"Uh-oh, things seem to be getting heated,"_ Shiro commented. _"We need to do something!"_

_"I know! But what?"_

_"How would I know!? You've been the one living here since childhood, not me!"_

Gray looked at the closed doors.

_"You need to help me Shiro."_

_"Okay, but what's the damn plan?"_

Gray smirked.

**Oooookay, I know this much delay was NOT sane…it surpassed beyond the level of insanity and I agree. It wasn't fair to you all and am deeply sorry. **

**Excuses for this delay: School, being the time sucking worm it is. Depression, ookkkkaaayyy that one had me losing myself for two continuous weeks till I nearly did the deed but one of you (*wink wink* You know who I am talking about, ne MOMMAAAAA?) made me suck it up and realize what kinda an idiot I was being. I am still very grateful to you! Writer's block, my oldest enemy. 12****th**** grade, yes am gonna pass out this year! Last year of schoooooollllllll! Sucks…such a damn load of studies. My lappie's charger broke. Period.**

**And guys, my deep apologies but I don't think I will be able to update any time soon…life's calling people! **

**(My dear chemicalviolets (hope I spelled it right!) the fic is still under construction but don't worry! I just got a plot bunny and will try to work on it whenever I get the time to! I haven't forgotten! Please bear with my pathetic self!)**

_**Un-betaed. Yes, I was just so damn excited I just decided to post it. Blame on me for every damn error. **_

_**Comments are appreciated.**_

_**Thanks for still being with me even though I don't hold up to your expectations anymore…Sorry for that…..really.**_

**Edited A/N: Betaed by the lovely WelcomeToTheAnimeParade! Don't forget to appreciate her for her efforts tooooo~ **


End file.
